The Rise of the Goblin Queen
by Jareth7GoblinKing
Summary: Jareth losses his powers to Sarah leaving her the sole ruler of the Labyrinth and all its inhabitants. However, when she is queen she had no memory of her own journey or anything else.
1. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Part 1: What Is Said is Said**

"You have no power over me!"

Those were the last words. He felt a huge tug downwards. He knew what was happening to him. He was changing into his owl form. The next thing he knew he was in Sarah's house trying to find the window out. _She can't know what she did to me!_

He had lost his powers. After all his careful planning he had failed. He sat there watching her celebrate. _Does she know what she is celebrating? _

He stiffened at the thought. They were celebrating the end of his rule. He was no longer the ruler of the Labyrinth. Sarah was now and will be when she comes of age in mortal terms. His former subjects won't tell her until then either.

She couldn't have known the effect of those words. He would remain in this form until her eighteenth birthday. After which he didn't know the fate in store for him.

He couldn't stand seeing her happy face so flew off into the night, into the unknown. Though he may be gone for some time he knew eventually he would come back to Sarah, his Sarah.

xxxxx

It was finally her senior year. She had gone on dates when she finally realized that Jareth wasn't coming back. It was stupid to think he would but she always felt like maybe just maybe he did love her though her labyrinth friends never said it. In fact they never said anything about Jareth. It was like he didn't exist in their world anymore. She would always ask about him casually but they would always ignore the question or have to leave suddenly.

She was dress shopping at the moment. Her labyrinth friends told her she needed to get the most extravagant dress for prom. She hadn't even been asked to go with anyone yet though her friend, Beth, kept hinting that Aaron was going to ask her. She didn't believe it however. Aaron was her crush of the year.

"So what are you looking for?" her friend Beth smiled at her.

"I don't know something wow!"

It was true she wanted something simply amazing. Something no one else would wear. Something kind of like what she wore in the ball with Jareth but not too poufy.

"Hey Sarah what about this?" Beth was pointing at the silvery dress hanging on one of the racks. She looked over at it.

"Wow!" It was perfect kind of Disney Cinderella-ish. Of course there was the price tag now to look at. She grabbed it with her eyes closed waiting for it to be too expensive for her. "I just wish it isn't too expensive."

With a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked at the tag. "Wow!"

"I know I didn't look at the tag but wow! That's a great deal. Why do you always seem to have such great luck!"

They laughed about it. But she did wonder how things always seemed to work out, especially if she wished it to.

xxxxx

She was standing right in her room looking at her reflection in the mirror. It was prom night. Her date, Aaron, would be picking her up in about thirty minutes. She sighed and called her labyrinth friends.

"Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo."

She waited for the three of them to appear but only Hoggle did.

"Hi Hoggle," She rushed over to give the dwarf a hug, "Where is everyone else?"

"They couldn't make it and it's a shame they didn't. You look very beautiful Sarah." His mouth was open admiring her as she stood up.

"You told me to get a nice dress," she smiled as she twirled around, "I say I'm fit to be a queen."

"You are beautiful in anything. I better get going. Have a great time Sarah." Hoggle bowed and went back to the mirror.

xxxxx

Aaron and Sarah were walking into the dance with Beth and her date Hunter. Beth was wearing a green colored dress. They stopped as they entered the room looking around for their other friends.

The night went on and it was about time to crown the Prom King and Queen. Sarah and Beth were talking who may get it this year.

"It always goes to the spoiled preppy kids," Beth said as they both eyed the girls that fit that description.

"Well the King is going to be Jared for sure," stated Sarah as she saw him in the crowed. Jared was the hottest guy in their school. He had messy blonde hair, blue eyes, was tall, and had a certain royal air around him. Personally she never talked to him but she knew he had a crisp British accent.

The senior president made her way towards the microphone to announce the Prom Royals.

"Thank you all for coming. It gives me great pleasure to announce our Prom King and Queen," she had two envelopes in her hand. She opened the first which will be the Prom King.

To no one's surprise it was Jared Kingsberry. Sarah clapped as he walked to the stage to stand next to the class president. He had a sweet smile on his face like he was surprised that he was voted for King. Sarah looked up at him and then suddenly they made eye contact. His sweet smile turned into a smirk.

He grabbed the microphone and the envelope with the Queen's name in it and still looking directly at her he opened it and read the name. "My lovely queen this evening is…Sarah Williams."

Sarah blinked hard trying to process what was just said. Aaron and Beth pushed her towards the stage. Her legs started walking towards Jared. As she got onto the stage Jared grabbed her hand and lightly kissed it.

"How are you this evening my precious Queen?" She caught the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes as he said it.

"Very well and _you?" _She didn't mean to say the 'you' with such hostility but something about the way he addressed her didn't rub right.

He just smiled at her. They were crowned. Sarah couldn't believe it if she wasn't trying to not look like a fool in front of Jared and the rest of her class she would be trembling. _Stop being so nervous! You are used to being on stage for goodness sake!_

Still holding on to her hand he pulled her slowly down to the dance floor where they were to start a slow dance. She put her hand on his shoulder when they arrived in the middle of the floor. She sighed and put her best loving smile on.

They started dancing. She looked up at her dance partner. He was still smirking at her. She couldn't help but notice the way he smelt. It was of peaches and spices. _Jareth._

"You seem to be quite taken by me, precious. Cause I can't image a speechless Sarah Williams."

"No. I'm not as you say _taken_ by you. I rather be unsociable and taciturn," she smiled coldly up at him.

"That isn't the way you should speak to _your_ King," as he spun her in a circle.

"Well I guess I'm so terribly sorry. Did I hurt your ego by not telling you that you are undeniably attractive?" She spat sarcastically at him.

"I think you did, precious," in her ear he added in a whisper, "I can be cruel you know."

She stiffened slightly. _It can't be. Not here and not now!_

"May I?" it was Aaron. He looked coldly at Jared.

Sarah didn't wait for Jared to give an answer as she let go of him and grabbed Aaron. They started dancing. Jared watched them for a little while and then disappeared into the crowed.

"I don't like that guy," Aaron said when Jared was no long seen.

"Oh? Why not?"

"He likes you a lot. I don't think he should be going after my girl."

Sarah snorted at that. She was no one's 'girl.'

"I'm serious Sarah! You are mine. A lot of guys here are upset about that. I mean with that stupid challenge going around."

"What challenge?" her voice was strong with anger.

"Oh nothing really, just well when I asked you out a lot of guys were thinking I would win and you know get lucky. They want to pluck you. I mean who wouldn't you are the hottest chick here!"

She let go of him. "NO!"

"I wouldn't do that!" he added hastily.

She started walking off. She had enough of him, enough of all the guys here. Aaron tried to get to her but she made her way in and out so smoothly that she was outside in an instant.

She didn't stop just kept walking towards a place she could be alone.


	2. Chapter 2: Part 1

Tears were in her eyes by the time she collapsed on the bench in the park. This was the only place that felt like home to her at times. She imagined she looked like Cinderella crying after her evil stepsisters tore apart her dress with her head on the bench crying.

_How could he? How could they?_

Sarah lifted her head up and looked out towards the dark woods. A light hooting noise from behind her caused her to look over at the pillar that was a few feet away. Slowly her eyes made their way up to the top to where a medium size white owl was perched on top. It's golden eyes were watching her carefully.

"What, have you never seen anyone cry before?" she said towards the owl. It tilted its head and hooted again. Sarah sighed and lifted herself off the ground and onto the bench. She sat there watching the owl.

"It's just not fair," she swore the owl's eyes sparkled when she said that.

"All I want is to have someone respect me and love me for me, not for what I look like!" The owl stared at her.

"Is that so hard to ask? I'm smart, loving, kind and well crazy. I talking to you like you completely understand," as she motioned with her hand towards the owl.

She gave a deep sigh and put her elbows on her knees and hid her face in her hands. The owl continued to watch and then very slowly flew over to the bench. She didn't realize it had moved. The owl hopped over closer to Sarah and then nudged it's head against her shoulder. Sarah looked up and saw the owl next to her.

"You are a weird one," she smiled slightly. "I'm used to weird," thinking about how her best friends are a talking fox with a shaggy dog as a faithful steed, a dwarf, and a hairy orange monster.

She started petting the owl with her left hand. It cooed and leaned in closer to her. Sarah chuckled at it. It wasn't normal owl behavior but then again what about her life had been normal anyway.

In the distance she could hear the clock tower chime midnight. She needed to get home before her parents started to worry about her. She got up and started walking towards the bridge that wasn't far way. The owl hooted angrily at her.

"I have to leave. I need to be going home."

xxxx

She got home without her parents noticing that she was. She slowly made her way to her room and started taking off her prom dress. After taking it off she grabbed her pajamas and quickly made her way to the bathroom to clean her hair.

When she returned to her room she went over to her bed but her eye caught a flash of white from the tree outside her window. She went over to it and opened the window.

There sat the owl. Sarah looked at it carefully. It was the same owl from the park.

"What are you doing here?" she looked at it and then noticed the tree branch it sat on. There were tons of little claw marks on it. She looked down towards the owl's talons and saw how they were gripping the bark on the tree. _It's been here before?_

She shook her head at it and sighed, "I guess I got another admirer."

The owl stretched out its wings. Sarah thought it was going to fly away but instead it flew inside her room and right on to her bed.

"Oh no mister! Not in here! Outside!" she tried to shoo it way.

It refused to move. She was too tired to deal with this pesky stubborn owl. "Well stay here if you must! But if you poop or pee on anything of mine I swear I'll cook you up and eat you!"

The owl just hooted merrily at her like it said 'I like to see you try!'

Sarah got into her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The owl just looked down at sleeping Sarah, quite content to be allowed to stay. It was getting close to morning now. Robert had opened the door and checked in on Sarah but she slept on. He heard her family leave the house.

He looked back down at the beautiful sleeping Sarah. He looked at how her features slightly changed from when she was fifteen. She may be older but still just as beautiful maybe even more so now. She still had the stubborn and witty streak that he loved but even though she was older she was still very much the same child.

_A child, very much, still a child that is unable to understand love to its fullest and truest. Maybe that's the fault. Maybe it was my fault that I lost_. _Could be._

He heard a slight moan from below him. He looked down at the young woman as she started waking up. Her emerald eyes flashed up to where he was perched on her headboard. A smile formed on her lips, "Still here I see."

_I'm always here._

She turned over and pulled herself up a little to reach out to him and pet him. He loved her touch as she slowly worked her fingers into his feathers causing a soothing sensation to run up and down his little body. His only wish was that he could return the favor.

She stopped suddenly and looked at the clock. "I guess I'm home by myself."

She got up and grabbed some clothes. Then turned towards him smiling, "I'll be back in a bit."

He ruffled his feathers and stretched his wings out and flew over to the vanity. The mirror of the vanity had pictures of Sarah and Toby or of Sarah and her dad. He looked around at the old fashion looking brush and other odd and ends that were scattered on top. He looked over at a free standing figurine. He knew what it was of. The being haunted him for it was what he was truly. _There stands a fearsome Goblin King of years gone by and standing next to it is all that remains of him a pile of feathers._

He looked at his former figure. He was starting to forget what he truly looked like. _She still has it all these years._ He tried to remember when Sarah got it. He had no trouble remembering it.

There he stood in a toy store disguised as a store clerk. A woman with dark brown hair was trying to pick out a gift for her daughter for her seventh birthday.

"What may I help you with?" He smiled at the woman who was Sarah's mother.

"Well I'm here to get a birthday present for my daughter," she pointed over to a small girl with hair just as dark as hers but with wide green eyes playing in the corner of the store. Jareth didn't need her to be pointed out to him. He knew the moment she had entered the store he knew who she was for he always knew what to give her.

Last Christmas he picked out a hairy orange stuff animal monster for her. Jareth watched as little Sarah played. He smiled at himself knowing the gift he had in mind already. He hated to admit to himself that he was in love with this young girl. It was a foolish thing.

"She thinks we are here for her cousin but well I'm trying to get a present for her," said Sarah's mom causing him to snap back to what was going on.

"Yes I have just the thing." He went over to where he hid the gift and then placed it before her. It was his true form.

Linda looked at it questioningly and then looked over at Sarah. "Sarah darling, coming over here for a moment!"

Sarah hurried over to her mom smiling. Her attention was caught for a moment on the figurine standing on the counter then went back to her mom.

"What do you think?"

Sarah looked back over at the figurine this time looking at it closer. Jareth watched as Sarah was trying to figure out what she thought about it. _What if she can't stand it? What if she hates it?_

Finally she looked at her mom and said, "He is handsome."

Jareth exhaled the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Sarah continued to describe the figurine but Jareth wasn't paying attention to it anymore. _She thinks I'm handsome!_

"I don't think Kevin will like it." Sarah looked back at it and slowly touched the figurine. Her smile changed as she ran her little fingers on the cape and then finally to the crystal ball that was in its hands, "He's powerful, like a king."

Jareth smiled and looked down at her forgetting about her mother standing only a few inches away, "He is quite powerful but also capable of being gentle and loving."

Sarah looked straight into his eyes and quite seriously told him, "I'm going to marry a king one day."

He ruffled his feathers and looked sadly away from the figurine. _Too bad it isn't true._

Sarah reentered the room. She looked first at the headboard. He watched as her face slightly saddened but when she turned to face him on the vanity a smile appear on her face.

"Hey there." She ruffled his feathers playfully on top of his head. She looked over at the figurine he was still standing next to. "He's something isn't he?"

He watched as her fingers much like when she first saw it at the store touch the figurine. He looked into her eyes. There was sadness and pain in them it was no mistaking it for anything else.

"My mom got me this. I didn't know then that he was from a book I have." Her fingers stopped touching the figurine. She looked at it for a bit longer than opened and reached into a drawer.

He watched her as she looked for the book. He could hear her rummaging through different things. A slight tinkle of a melody caused him to close his eyes and remember to a time he had sung her a song with the same melody. He knew it was from the little music box he gave Linda's lover, Jeremy, to give to Sarah.

Slowly he watched her take out the little red covered book with golden writing on the cover even though it was faded he knew it said The Labyrinth on it.

She made her way to her bed and started reading it out loud to him. He didn't need for her to read it he knew the story by heart much like Sarah did.


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

He sat there next to her. She had finished reading the book and was just playing with his feathers. He wanted to know what she was thinking so he hooted at her hoping it to cause her to start telling him what was on her mind.

It seemed to work when she looked at him and sighed, "The story is real. You know?"

_Yes the story was real. Very much real. _

"I wonder sometimes what happened to him, the Goblin King."

_What is left of him is right before you, precious. It's a pitiful sight. _

"I wonder if he thinks about me. I doubt it. I probably think of him more than he thinks of me. I even doubt he remembers me."

_I think about you every moment. I could never forget you not even when the time comes. A part of me will always love you, always know you. _

Of course he knew Sarah didn't understand any of this. It only came out in lengthy hoots and crisps. They both jumped a bit when they heard a noise from downstairs.

He flew up to one of her shelves to hid from whoever was about to enter her room. It was Toby who entered. He too had grown. Jareth could place him around two years old. He was walking quite well now. Jareth noticed he was dragging a rather dirty looking thing with him. He knew his eyes widen when he saw it was tan bear with a red bow.

Sarah was ten years old at the time she got it, he remembered. It was the only gift he gave her personally. He was flying around in the form he was in now and suddenly noticed Sarah running to the park. She ran right towards the bench he always found her at when she needed to be alone.

He watched her for a moment and then suddenly realized that she was crying. He couldn't just pass her by when it was obvious she was upset. Jareth turned into his toy store clerk disguise. He looked fairly much like his Goblin King self just more human like. Slowly he made his way to her on the bench.

"What is the matter, precious thing?" He would take care of it. If it was that bully from school he would punish him. He would do anything for this precious child.

Sarah looked up. He could tell that he startled her. She looked nervously around and mumbled, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

He knelt down beside her so she would be taller than he was, "I'm not a stranger, Sarah. You know me from the toy store."

He could tell that she was looking at him quite carefully but he also saw the realization show in her green eyes. Even though she knew who he was she still didn't say anything. He tried not to lose his patience with her not answering.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you crying about?" He wanted to help if she would just let him.

Tears came in full force when Sarah finally answered, "Mommy and Daddy are fighting again! I don't like it! It scares me and makes me feel so alone and lost!"

She was so upset. She looked at him and then grabbed him into a hug. Jareth slowly placed his own arms around her to comfort her. It was the closest they had ever been in the many years he had been here. He didn't want the moment to end but eventually he slowly pulled her away.

"It'll be alright. You'll see," he pulled a lacey hanky out of his pocket and started to wipe the tears from her green eyes. It brushed her nose and she slightly giggled as it tickled her.

"It smells like peaches!"

Jareth smiled, "Do you like peaches?"

Sarah nodded as Jareth put his hanky way. He looked carefully around and then produced a tan teddy bear with a red bow. He heard Sarah gasped and when he faced her again her eyes were wide. She knew he just made it appear out of nowhere.

He presented the bear before her. She couldn't keep her eyes off of it, "This is Lancelot. He is a very good listener and will always be there for you. So Sarah when you feel lost and don't know the way you hug him with all of your might and he'll make you feel better."

"You promise?" It was hard for him to realize at times she was still very much a child. He could easily still turn her into a goblin. She was so innocent.

"I promise. Even when things seem dark and scary, he'll help you through them," _until I come. I promise I will always be there for you._

At the time he didn't know how true those words were. Lancelot would make things better when she was scared. He thought about how he scared her so much during their dance in the bubble ballroom. When Sarah ran from him he made sure that that Junk Lady would hand her Lancelot. Of course it was from the effects of his magic peach that caused her to be lost. It made her forget that she was afraid of him and forget her true mission but it was the only way to get close to her without her challenging him, the only way for her to know his true feelings for her.

He wished they could dance now. He missed holding her close to him and not as an owl but as a man.

"Did dance with Gowbin King?" He heard Toby ask Sarah.

"No Toby. There was no Goblin King."

Jareth shook his owl head and concentrated more on the conversation before him. They were talking about some king; he then realized they were talking about him!

"Why not?" Toby pouted.

"He doesn't come to dances, silly goose," as she played with Toby's hair.

He pulled away from her obviously upset about it, "But you dance with him before!"

Sarah sighed, "That was a while ago. He probably has long forgotten about us."

After a while they left the room and headed downstairs.

_You are wrong Sarah. I haven't forgotten. I'm here. _


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

It was Monday night. Sarah was doing homework on her bedroom floor and he was sitting next to reading her textbook. He found the subject of American Government so fascinating. It made him wonder how Sarah would adapt to being a monarch when she was so used to have three branches of government rule. He knew she would be a fair ruler but it wasn't going to be an easy task for her.

He wanted to distract her but she was busy studying for tests. Her finals were going to be coming soon. He heard the bell ring that meant someone was at the door. Both he and Sarah ignored it but after a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Jareth regretfully had to fly back to his normal hiding spot.

Sarah watched as he flew and well hidden before opening the door to her bed room. It was Jared.

"What are you doing here?" When she was at school today she always felt his piercing blue eyes on her and following her.

"You left this at school," he smiled producing a red cover book with the writing The Labyrinth written on it.

Sarah looked at the book, "I don't remember bringing it to school with me today." She went through her day to see when she grabbed it but couldn't remember so just shrugged, "Thank you for bring it."

She expected that was all but he stood there kind of awkwardly in the door way. He gave a deep breathe then started, "Listen about prom. I heard what Aaron said. I was never part of the challenge. I wouldn't dare do such a thing to you or to anyone for that matter."

She was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"I know you are quite independent and like doing things your way. So I understand it if you say no," he paused for a second, "I was wondering if you want to go out to the movies with me this weekend? I wanted to ask you at school but was kind of nervous."

She looked at him. "Oh. Sure I'll go."

She almost laughed at how relived he looked. He smiled, "What do you want to see?"

Sarah blurted out, "That Beetle Juice movie!" She had seen so many previews for it and it seemed so interesting.

They talked for a bit and then she led Jared back downstairs. Jareth watched the two leave the room. _She has forgotten about me!_

He flew to the window and opened it slightly to fly out into the night.

_She doesn't need me. She never needed me. Well I don't need her!_

xxxxx

She sighed. She was sitting at her window seat looking out at the empty branch. It was Saturday and like normal her parents were out. Last night was her date with Jared. It was fun. He was very much a gentleman towards her. She just didn't understand why she was so sad.

"What is wrong, Sarah?" a sudden raspy voice asked her.

She jumped slightly and turned around to face the speaker knowing it was Hoggle. He was there to check up on her, he had been doing it more often recently. "Nothing. I'm just tired."

He didn't buy the excuse, "How did your date last night go?" Sarah smiled at Hoggle he was always so sweet. He was like another father figure always nervous when she would go on dates with guys at school.

"It was okay. The movie was good." She tried to sound happy but failed.

"Something wrong?" she could hear the worry creep more into his voice.

She realized why she was sad. The reason she went out was she thought Jared was Jareth. That Jareth came to her. "I miss him."

"Who?" She couldn't make out the emotion in his voice.

"Don't laugh. Promise you won't laugh!" she said sternly at him.

"Of course I promise," he said it like it was the most stupid thing to promise. She felt a pang of guilt for having speaking to him sternly but this was serious.

"I miss Jareth." She said it calmly.

Hoggle looked at her carefully like trying to see the truth in it. She could read a bit of shock but something else to, was it pain? "You do?"

"Yes. How is he?" she desperately needed to know.

"Well okay I guess but I really…" there they went again, he wasn't going to answer or not really answer.

She turned to not face Hoggle but the branch outside. She tried not to sound upset but it was in her voice, "Just give me an answer Hoggle. Is he married? Is he happy? Give me something concrete."

Hoggle stumbled for words, "Well…er…I don't know."

This wasn't the answer she was expecting. She turned to face him. Hoggle was trying to avoid her eye contact now, "You don't know?"

Still not looking at her, "We don't see him anymore."

"What do you mean?" She was nervous about him. _What is going on?_

"After you won, he hasn't been seen. He isn't king anymore."

"What! Who rules?"

Hoggle looked nervously around like lightning might strike him on the spot, "In about a month we'll be getting a new ruler. A Queen."

"So he's gone," she couldn't understand why he would abandon his position unless it was something she had done.

She looked intently at Hoggle hoping for more information but he couldn't take his eyes off his shoes. "I better be going Sarah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Okay. See you later Hoggle." She didn't want to press him further since she could tell he was scared about what he had said.

She watched as Hoggle left by the mirror he came in from. She sighed and looked back out to the window hoping that her little owl friend would be there.

xxxxx

A week had passed by and she still didn't have any more news about the Underground. She hoped when Sir Didymus came over to play Scrabble he would say something but he didn't. She observed that the subject made him just as uncomfortable as it did with Hoggle.

That when he was about to say something more he just left in the middle of the game. She looked around at her floor at the little Scrabble pieces scattered around she didn't feel like picking them up.

She sat at her window seat. It was stupid hoping that the owl would be there. She missed him too. She was so used to imaging the owl sitting the branch looking at her with those deep golden eyes.

She could see it's markings on its breast and face. The feel of his feathers and the look he gave her when she would pet him. She could see him staring at with those golden eyes, with one pupil always being a tad bit bigger than the other, like he understood everything she had said. So when the owl flew to the branch she took no notice of it.

_Just my imagination._ She opened the window to feel the cool breeze on her face. He looked at her and flew closer to sit on the window sill. She looked so sad to him. Even though he had left he had always been watching her.

She looked down at him, "Too bad you really aren't here."

_But I am here and by your side I will stay._ Of course it was just a bunch of hoots to her. She smiled at him.

"You are here. Real or not real?" she slowly reached out to touch him fearing that her hand would pass through the image but it didn't. This was real.

_Real._ She smiled as he answered with a single hoot.

She weaved her fingers though his feathers, "I've missed you. Why did you leave?" She was fighting tears.

_I thought you didn't want me. _He answered her.

Sarah sighed. She looked away to brush the tears from her eyes. That's when he noticed the letters all over the floor. He had a way to communicate with her. He flew over and started picking up letters with his beak.

She didn't understand what he was doing. She figured maybe he was picking them up to put them away but it was so curious. After some time he stopped and started to rearrange the letters. She couldn't see what he was doing but when he was done he moved so that she could see. On the floor the letters spelt out a small simple phrase:

I LOVE YOU

She got up and sat down on the floor. She kept looking at the phrase. She slowly looked at the owl who was sitting right behind it. "What are you?"

KING

She laughed and with a raised eyebrow asked, "King of the owls?"

He squawked and ruffled his feathers angrily at her. She didn't need any words for that. "Okay that's a no. This is just too weird."

She could picture it in her head. 'What did you to this weekend?' Beth would ask. She could see herself reply, 'Talked to an owl and he talked back.'

She shook her head. This was getting them anywhere. "What's your name?"

She watched as the owl started gathering some letters. She thought for a moment. _Weird things happen to me a lot and they always have something to do with the Labyrinth. So…_

She looked at the first few letters that were gathered but not yet arranged. They were an A, J, R. She looked at them and knew. JAR the next would be ETH.

"Jareth."

The owl dropped the E-T-H out of its beak and nodded slowly at her. She stared at him not knowing what to think. For years she imaged how they would act if they saw each other again but this wasn't how it was he would always be the scary Goblin King. "Well just change back already."

His owl shoulders lowered and started collecting again and spelt out: NO POWER.

Sarah gasped and shook her head not believing it. Her last words to him echoed in her memory 'You have no power over me', "It's my fault isn't it? I'm so sorry, Jareth. I didn't know."

He moved over to the words and with his wing pushed some way so only the NO remained.

"It's not my fault? Then whose is it?" She couldn't believe how anyone could take his magic away from him he was so powerful.

MINE

_How could that be? _"Jareth I don't understand. Why would you make yourself lose your powers?"

He hopped over to the first message. "Because you love me?"

She stretched over to her nightstand to pick up the little red book and opened it to the first few pages.

She stopped when she found what she was looking for and read it silently…_And what no one knew was that the Goblin King fell in love with her and gave her certain powers._

"I didn't know. I was only there to recuse my brother. I didn't understand at the time what you meant by 'Fear me, love me, do as I say and I'll be your slave.'"

He gave a slight nod.

She realized what it might be, "So saying 'You have power over me' did this."

He gave her another nod.

She couldn't take it. She grabbed him and hugged him. She could feel his pain. He wanted to join in the embrace but couldn't. "I'm so sorry."

She kissed him on the head. He looked up at her. She could see the pain deep within his eyes. They were his eyes she saw that now, they were just the wrong color. It was him.

"What happens now?"

He hopped off of her.

QUEEN

"Yes Hoggle said there was to be a new queen soon."

YOU

She read the word. "Me! I'm queen! No I don't want to be. You, you are the ruler." He knew this is how she would act.

NO

"No. I can't. Is there anything I can do?"

REMEMBER ME

"What? I could never forget about you!"

She sat there. He was watching her carefully. He could tell that she was afraid. She needed Lancelot but Toby had him in his room and she couldn't wake him up now.

"What is going to happen to you?"

OWL DIE MORTAL OR

She looked at the message. It didn't make sense at first then it hit her, "So you'll stay the way you are now or become a mortal," she looked at the second word fearing it more than anything else at the moment and gulp, "die?"

He slowly nodded at her. A fresh new set of tears started to form in her eyes.

"No! You can't leave me!" She covered her face with her hands not wanting to see anymore messages.

WHY

He looked over at her. She was crying. This was too much for her. He knew it but she had to know. He wobbled right over to her and lightly hooted to get her attention. She looked at him with sad eyes. He couldn't dare look at them and wobbled over to the message.

"I love you."

That's what he wanted to hear for so long but it was too late now: TOO LATE.

"It isn't, it can't be."

He looked up at her. Their eyes met. Both of them could read the pain see the deep sadness.

"But you always had power over me," then she didn't mean what she said to him all those years ago then his voice came from her memories. When she first wished for Toby to be taken away and didn't mean it, "Though I guess what is said is said."

He hooted lightly at her to agree. She watched as he hopped to other blocks trying to figure out what the next message was.

TOGETHER NOW

He came towards her and held out his wings. He gave her the only hug he could. She took him in her arms and held him close. She could feel his little heartbeat. They were together now but not for long. Somehow in some way they would be separated again.


	5. Chapter 5: Part 1

Sarah was in bed thinking about tomorrow. She didn't want it to come. It was her eighteenth birthday tomorrow. She normally would be excited about her birthday but this year she wasn't because it meant she would become the official ruler of the Goblin Kingdom.

She talked to her friends about the matter. Since it was so close they were able to tell her. She then told them she knew where Jareth was. Though she believed he really didn't want them to know he was some puny owl.

Every morning after that night she would wake fearing that he would be gone but he never was. She would look at him and sigh. It pained her to see him so forlorn as each day went by. She understood why because he was afraid of what would happen when she was finally crowned the official ruler. She had told him if he was an owl she would take him with her to the Underground, and if he was mortal she vowed she would find him one day. They never said what would happen if he were to die.

She pushed the thoughts away and looked over at her window. The sun was starting to set and Jareth wasn't back yet. She got up and went to it. When he was gone she feared that he wouldn't return or that he would be more like an owl. She could make him out against the sky as he was returning.

She watched his silhouette get closer and closer and the realized something was in his claws. _Please don't be a dead mouse._ As she opened the window to let him in he dropped whatever was in his claws. She watched as he landed on the pile of Scrabble blocks that never got cleaned up. He had a message for her.

She looked back to what he had carried it was a roll of parchment. She went to grab it and looked back over at him.

HOG FOUND

She nodded. She knew they had some conversation but didn't know what it was about. She went over to the bed to sit down. Jareth was watching her from the Scrabble pieces.

She opened it.

_Dearest Sarah,_

_It pains me to write this to you knowing that I failed. I don't think I will but in case I do I want you to know why I took your brother. I never wanted him, believe me. I want you. It was you that captured me. _

_So I'll tell you a story that isn't printed in __The Labyrinth__ but happened way before it. It was foretold that a Goblin King would lose his powers to a mortal girl. Of course when I finally became King I never believed the prophecy. _

_Well during one outing to the Aboveground I found myself at a hospital. I was going to be taking a baby; his mother didn't want him and will be wishing him away to me later. That is when I first saw you. You were the baby right next to him. The thing that caught my attention was that you were staring straight at me like you could see me (you shouldn't have been able to). I thought it a curious thing but paid no heed to it. _

_A few years later, you were about 4 at the time, I saw you again. I was going to be taking a child that was at your daycare. I saw the child but I got the feeling that I was being watched. I turned around and saw you with two long braids in your hair. You smiled right at me! I thought it impossible that you would be able to see me. I approached you carefully. _

_Then you spoke to me, it was the funniest thing. You told me that I had weird clothes on and asked if I was an alien. I laughed at it and sat next to you. I said I wasn't an alien but a goblin. Of course being the stubborn child you are said I wasn't because I was too nice looking and too tall to be an ugly goblin. I told you that there are different forms of goblins. I told you I was the King of the Goblins. You smiled at that. I then said I had to leave but this time I wanted to know your name. You told me. _

_I would appear at odd times at first it was just to figure out how you could see me. However, by the time you were six I was deeply in love with you. It sounds creepy, I know. I couldn't believe it myself when I realized it. How could I, an immortal who at the time lived for a few thousand years, be in love with a mortal and a child at that? _

_Each year when your parents got you gifts for either your birthday or Christmas they got them from me. It was the start of my plan to get you. I figured when you got old enough I could take you not as a child but a woman. I'm sure you know the objects I'm talking about. The stuff animals that look like Ludo and Sir Didymus, the figurine of me, the music box of our song and your dress, the bookends of Hoggle, even Lancelot (I gave him to you personally). The final gift was the book. I knew the ending but I figured that once I talked to you I could easily change your mind. _

_The book itself is the prophesy I spoke of though it doesn't say any names. I still was ignorant to it being us in the book. I saw you play act some parts of different books so that's why I arranged for you to get __The Labyrinth__. Well it happened. You wished your brother away. You know that story, know it by heart. _

_I had to be the 'villain' because it is what is expected of me when there is a runner and you were a runner. I couldn't just let it be easy for you just because I had feelings for you. But you challenged me and frustrated me, and then I realized you were afraid of me. I couldn't have that! I had to find a way to talk to you without you being afraid. That's where the magic peach came in. _

_I knew it was a terrible thing to do but I had to. I had to tell you in some way. You forgot your fear of me. I watched you appear in the bubble ballroom. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. I already knew you were beautiful but seeing you there in that gown it was a totally different experience for me. You became an adult the Queen I knew you could be._

_Then we danced. I could hold you close without you being afraid. I sung to you of my love for you. You were shocked by it. I don't believe you ever said anything throughout the whole thing. Then the clock chimed. I could tell that I was losing you that the spell from the peach was fading. I couldn't lose you. The others at the ball gathered around us so that you couldn't escape. But you did. Sarah if you saw my face you would have seen the pain. _

_I knew you were scared and alone now that I took you from your friends. I had Lancelot given to you and you were taken to your room-like place. I realized I was running out of time. I tried for you to stay there but you remembered. _

_You are approaching the castle now and I am starting to fear that I may lose the game and in turn lose you. I have one more chance. _

_See you soon my precious love. My heart is yours, _

_~Jareth_

She looked over at Jareth. He was sitting on the far side of the room by rows of blocks.

UNDERSTAND MY LOVE

IM YOURS

ALWAYS

She approached him and knelt down. They held each other close.

_She knows now. So whatever happens she'll know._

He couldn't stand it when Sarah finally let him go but he knew it would only be for a short time. It was getting quite late. As she left the room he flew over and perched on her headboard. At least he would have one more night with her.

He looked over at her as she came in wearing black shorts with a deep pink tang-top. It was the most revealing night clothes he had ever seen her in.

She watched as she entered the room Jareth's expression on her pick of night clothes. She knew he liked what he saw. She made her way to her bed and laid down. She looked up at him perched on top of her bed with a smile.

"Well come on!" as she held the sheet open for him to lie next to her.

He gently flew down and landed next to her. He stretched out his wings so that he could hold her. He loved being close to her even if it wasn't going to last much longer. Slowly he felt Sarah hold him close. He could feel her warmth and her heartbeat. He looked up at her.

She had a sweet smile, though a bit sad. Slowly she lowered her head and then kissed him on his beak.

_I wish I could kiss you back._

His pain was so evident in his features that she held him closer and whispered to him, "I love you, no matter what happens."

She fell asleep feeling safe with him there. He watched as she was falling into a deep sleep. He knew when she woke up that she would no longer be in this room but in her new bedchamber in her castle.

xxxxx

Sarah woke like normal the next morning. Her dark satin sheets covered her pale skin; she looked almost like a ghost. Soon an attendant will appear with her breakfast, hopefully this time it wasn't cold. She would then get dress in whatever suited her for the day and go about her business as the Goblin Queen.

It was mundane work. Her servants were clumsy, lazy, and completely useless. She ruled with an iron fist and made sure that they knew who was in charge.

She watched as the huge elegant door began to open and a little goblin popped its head in and bowed slightly, "Good Morning, Queen Sarah."

**End of Part 1**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! I would very much like to know what you think of the story so far and the fate of Sarah and Jareth. I have been working on this for some time but I finally got Part 2 worked out it just needs some finishing touches. **


	6. Chapter 1: Part 2

**I think this chapter answers some of those questions from the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the fangirl squeals! :D**

* * *

**Part 2: Long Live the Goblin Queen**

The Goblin Queen watched her new captive. He was a puny mortal boy of what she considered about five, a bit older than most she took away from wishers. The wisher was a plumb lady with a stern brow. Sarah smirked as the wisher, or now should be called the runner, demanded that wise crack old fool of a dwarf named Hogwart (_or was it Hoggle? whatever)_ to where the entrance to the labyrinth was.

She looked back towards the mortal boy he was quite an interesting mortal child. Most children when taken would cry and be afraid of the mass of goblins that ran around the throne room but this child wasn't crying nor was he afraid. His clothes were a little dirty and his blonde hair a tangle mess. _He will make a fine addition to the lot for sure. _

Sarah was quite proud of her labyrinth no one has ever beaten it or ever will. She was placed to rule when the last Goblin King gave his powers away to some stupid little mortal girl. His name was however forgotten by most and if mentioned the individual would be considered a traitor to the crown. The Goblin King was considered a disgrace to his race. She ruled with an iron fist anyone doing wrong would be severely punished for their acts. With her on the thrown the goblins were feared again and so was their ruler.

She looked down at her captive he was playing now with a band of four goblins. _Playing, how unusual. _The goblins seemed to have formed a type of respect for this tiny mortal boy. She could see nothing of importance about him. Though for his age he did seem well mannered, he had not bothered her with trivial things or even about the plumb lady who must be his mother. At that she wondered what her parents were like but tossed it aside because it was useless to her now for she didn't remember them, she doubted that she even ever had parents.

"You like goblins, child," it wasn't a question but something about this boy sparked a hidden curiosity. She didn't understand it and it irritated her for she believed she knew all.

The boy looked up at her and smiled, "Oh I like goblins very much, ma'am."

Sarah nodded and lean back into her throne with her long slender gloved-fingers interlocked. "So they tell you stories about us then, in the mortal world?"

The boy was now facing her and the goblins around the boy stopped playing in fear of being punished by their queen. "Yes they do. My reader friend told me all about the labyrinth, goblins, and the ruler too! Though he told me it was a King. That's how I got here too."

_Mortals knew all about the disgraced king. No wonder why so many believed they could beat the labyrinth!_ Sarah hid her outrage though she knew eventually mortals would find out but she figured it wasn't during her rule. "Tell me more, child."

The kid smiled bigger at her. She could tell he was quite enjoying the attention that she was giving him. "Well my reader friend is from high school. I normally get picked last for things but Toby picked me first!"

The name sparked something in her though she couldn't tell what. It must have been the name of another child that had gotten turned into a goblin. The boy started telling how Toby was the coolest junior in the school. He was the quarterback on the football team, whatever that was.

"Anyway he picked me. We went over to the bookshelf to pick a book. He asked me what I liked to read and I told him stories with goblins. He then pulled out of his bag this red book and said that it may be a little big for a kid my age but I thought it was amazing!"

"So this book told you about us?" she lean forward slightly so that her elbows rested on her knees and her long dark almost black hair fell down around her.

"Oh yes. It tells about an oubliette and about how the King of the Goblins falls in love with a simple mortal girl but the mortal girl beats the king," the boy's features lit up in excitement about telling the story. A story that was banned by Sarah for it showed weakness of the ruler.

"This story got you in trouble with your mother out there," as she gestured out towards the labyrinth beyond the stone walls of the castle throne room.

"Yes but she isn't my mother. She's my foster parent," he paused is face slightly darken at the memory of his wishing away. Sarah wondered how things always started, most of the time a younger sibling was tired of their baby sibling or it was a terrified younger parent.

The boy started talking without permission about the scene that played before the goblins came to take him away, "Yeah I told her about the book and how amazing it would be. She started yelling at me because she does everything for me, everything I ever wanted," his voice sounded annoyed and sarcastic, "She said 'Well then if life with the goblins would be so much better for you I wish the goblins would take you away right now, so I wouldn't have the burden of taking care of you anymore!'"

He stopped and gave a deep sigh, "That's how I came here." His stomach gave a loud growl causing Sarah to look at him. He seemed embarrassed by the loudness of his stomach and turned around to sit again with the group of goblins.

"How old are you, child?" After talking to him for some time he couldn't be the age she had originally place him but he seemed so small for any older.

"Seven, ma'am," the boy responded in a low voice, again his stomach gave a loud growl. "I'm sorry. I am quite hungry. I misbehaved earlier so was refused dinner."

She stood suddenly her long black dress falling to the floor. The goblins around the room suddenly went quite. She gave an annoyed sigh, "Well come on then. I'll take you the kitchen. There's bound to be some type of edible food in there for you."


	7. Chapter 2: Part 2

"Have you seen the boy that was wished here?" whispered Hoggle to Sir Didymus.

"Not I. Though I have heard the rumors doest thou believe them true?"

"I surely hope they are. I can't stand her like this. She is worse than Jareth." Sir Didymus hushed Hoggle when he spoke the king's name. If anyone knew what they were speaking, Queen Sarah would sure punish them for sure.

"We can't blame her and you know it!" It was true they couldn't. They always had to hide the fact they and few others knew the truth about the queen.

Ludo had shuffled into the cramp cabin that they shared, "Miss Sarwah!"

Hoggle patted the huge orange monster on the lower arm. They all missed Sarah and the one who sat on the throne may look like Sarah in every way but was no way her. When Sarah called him by the wrong name, which she did often, he couldn't help it to show a twang of sadness. The magic of the goblins and those who ruled higher made sure that she would not remember her own trip to the labyrinth or in any case remember nothing of her life as a mortal. They figured it would strengthen the kingdom. It did mainly because the inhabitants lived in fear of the tyrannical queen.

xxxxx

"Well how is it?" She was leaning against the counter with her arms crossed watching as the boy ate on the counter across from her. The kitchen servant had trembled in fear when she had entered the room. Though it didn't bother Sarah, she had yelled at them for making her food wrong many times and told them to fear the day she entered the kitchen because it would be the day they would be bogged.

"It is very tasty," the boy took another bit of the sandwich. It looked a little nauseating to her but most things in this kingdom were not to her partial liking anyway. The boy continued eating and then rubbed his mouth clean in goblin-like fashion on his long sleeves. She noticed a slight discoloration on his forearm when he did so. She immediately grabbed his arm surprising both him and her.

She pulled the sleeve up higher to reveal a large bruise, "What is this?" She was disgusted at the sight of purple, black, and blue on the boy's pale skin.

The boy tried to pull away from her but failed, "Nothing. I just hurt myself." She could tell plain as day that he was lying.

She looked him directly into the eye. When she did so her head started aching terribly for no reason. _Those eyes!_ She had to pull away from the boy and return to where she was before.

The boy closed his eyes. He knew that the queen had just realized his deformity. The reason for all of his pain from the foster care to being picked on at school. For some reason it made him unwanted everywhere but here. Here the goblins surrounded him like a lost friend. He opened his mismatched piercing blue eyes to look over at the queen. She was holding her head. He had done something to her when she looked right at him, what he did not know and he felt sorry for it. The queen had been nothing but kind and generous to him even though she was a bit reserved.

She finally recovered her composure, "Don't lie to me," she demanded but in a slightly gentler voice added, "What happened?" She refused to look back at the boy.

The boy hesitated for a second, "My foster mom beats me because I have been in her care a long time. No one wants me anywhere. I don't belong."

Sarah looked at the boy not knowing why but something touched her deep down. She revised her pervious observation about the boy for she realized there was something important about him. She closed her eyes when she did so strange images appeared of a girl in a silly muslin colored dress talking to a large shaggy dog. She pinched the bridge of her nose and the image stopped and was replaced by the plump lady falling into one of the oubliettes. She needed to tend to the runner soon.

The boy watched her as he continued to eat what the kitchen goblin brought him. He noticed he had two fresh peaches. He grabbed one and held it out for the queen, "Want one?"

Sarah opened her eyes and saw to her surprise that the boy was holding out some of his strange food out to her, "What is it?"

The boy laughed at her. She was about to yell at him for his mocking but he stopped when he noticed the change in her attitude. "Seriously? You don't know what a peach is?"

"If I did I wouldn't have asked now would I?"

"Well here try it then," he hopped down from the counter and walked to her holding the peach.

She grabbed it from him. It felt so weird even on her gloved-fingers. She watched as the boy lifted himself back onto the counter and took a bite out of his own peach. She then did the same. Its juices were amazing. She knew she had never had a peach before but yet its taste was so familiar. Her head twinge again but this time she ignored it. _Must not show weakness in front of mortals._

There was a knock on the doorframe. Sarah looked over to see the old dwarf the plump lady had demanded to know the entrance to the labyrinth. "Ah, Hogwart just the dwarf I wanted!"

Hoggle's eyes watered slightly but he closed them so the queen wouldn't see and then reopened them so they showed no emotion. "It's Hoggle."

She shook her head, "Whatever. I want you and your little group of friends to all come here."

Hoggle stiffen slightly. _Had they been found out?_ He looked over at the boy on the counter. He nearly fainted on the spot at the sight of him. There was no mistaking the resemblance even in this young form. "Ahh….for the boy…and that…lady?"

She gave an evil smile, "Quite right! I want that monstrous ball of fluff and that senseless knight to take care of the boy for a moment. I have something much more special for you, _Hoggle._" Even though she had said his name right it was with such coldness and distaste.

It only took a moment for Ludo and Sir Didymus to appear in the kitchen. They were surprised by the summons, for Queen Sarah never summoned them nor however were her summons pleasant like Sarah of old. She gave them their orders and walked out of the kitchen with Hoggle toddling behind her awaiting his own special orders.

When out of the kitchen she turned suddenly that Hoggle had to stop quickly or else he would have run right into her. He knew clumsiness would sentence him to a week in an oubliette. She smiled coldly at him, "As I said, I have something more special for you," she paused to observe the fear that spread through the dwarf. It brought her joy most of the time. She laced her gloved-fingers behind her, "I want you to find someone for me."

"Who, your majesty?"

"A Toby Williams." She turned not to face him but a tapestry of the labyrinth. Hoggle's eyes nearly popped out of his head. _Her brother! Is she remembering things, impossible?_

She started toying with a single string on the worn out tapestry, "He has a little red book about the labyrinth that I wish to have in my possession…."

"The one about the brave mortal girl who beat the Goblin King!" He blurted it out without thinking. He knew he was done for sure. He spoke treason.

She gave a cruel smile and turned to him her eyes flashing, "Yes that one. It tells of the one weak link, like this string here." She toyed with it again, "One little pull on it," she gave a tiny yank, "It will unravel to nothing." Then the tapestry became undone and laid in a heap on the floor in front of her. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your highness," he gulped. He had often wondered how Toby was doing. There hadn't been any conversing with him after Sarah came. Would he welcome him?

"Good because Hogface if you fail me your punishment will be far more severe than a simple oubliette or the Bog."

Hoggle turned and hurried away from Sarah. He turned around in the shadows to see that she fixed the tapestry and was leaning against it looking worn down. _Something is wrong._ He wanted to comfort her but knew he would be punished by Sarah because she was showing weakness. He watched as she finally shook herself out of it and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 3: Part 2

She appeared in the dark oubliette that the runner had fallen into. "Have you given up yet?"

The woman gave a slight shriek. Sarah smirked in the dark knowing that she had startled the runner which was completely her intention. Sarah waved her gloved hands and a light suddenly appeared in a single pool of water. She walked over to it then put a single finger into the water and started spinning it to cause ripples. "Have you given up yet, I asked?" she would not stand for disrespect from anyone most of all a mortal.

"It's not fair!" the lady with mosey hair shouted at her. Sarah gave a cruel laugh.

"Not fair! You believe the labyrinth isn't fair! I wonder what your basis of comparison is!" She gave another cruel laughter and tried to hide the slight headache that appeared again. Those words were so familiar and yet she knew she never spoke them.

"I'm stuck in this hole!" shouted the lady again. "That boy is my charge!"

Sarah looked at the lady she had to be about forty. "You wished him away to my care but I'll be _fair_ to you, some may even say generous. I'll get you out of this hole you called it." Her finger was still spinning in the pool of light causing ghastly shadows to appear on the walls. She raised a single eyebrow, "What you say that I start being fair to you?"

The lady's features changed and she slowly nodded.

"Very well," Sarah smirked as she reached the middle of the pool and raised her pointer finger. When she did a single drop fell from her gloved finger and dropped into the pool causing a slow ripple movement. The image started to change in the pool showing the runner at the beginning of the labyrinth in shock. The lady shook a fist into the air at her.

Sarah laughed at the naïvetés of this mortal woman. The woman was so unlike the boy in her castle, he far wiser than his guardian will ever be.

xxxxx

"The girl appeared in front of the frighten Goblin King for he realized he was losing the only one he loved. She stood before him demanding for the child he had taken. He told her that he had been generous. She mocked him and his generosity," the boy was telling Ludo and Sir Didymus about the story. Sarah stood there in the dark so not to disturb them. "This is my favorite part. I like what she says," the boy straightened up like what he was about to declare most important thing then he began residing lines from the book, "'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…'" he suddenly stopped.

"Go on!" Sarah demanded as she stepped into the light. Ludo and Sir Didymus started to get scared that they were to be punished for treason. Sir Didymus was about to speak when she raised a hand to stop him. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…." Her head started hurting worst but she ignored the pain. The words triggered something and she began to mutter, "Through dangers untold and hardship unnumbered _I have_ fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City." Both hands clung to her head and tried to stop herself but couldn't, "For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great." _You could never remember the next part._

Sarah suddenly collapsed on the floor. Her eyes were open but she didn't see that the boy, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle (who had appeared during her reciting) had gathered around her trying to help in some way. Instead she saw a tall haunting man standing in front of her. He was offering himself to her freely. The man was in love with her and yet she could not place him. She felt her lips move as she said the words. His eyes were sad and in pain. She looked deeply into those eyes. He spoke his voice echoing, "Sarah, Sarah."

She closed her eyes and reopened them to see the same eyes looking back at her with the same expression. Someone was calling to her in a voice of severe worry but whoever worried about her. Then she was being shaken by a pair of big warty hands, "Sarah, Sarah."

She finally regained consciousness. She realized she was surrounded by the group and that dwarf was trying to help her. "Don't address me so informal!" She tried to make it sound like she was still in charge of the situation but her voice failed.

They had all backed away from her. The boy was looking at her. _He's worried about me._ She struggled to get up but collapsed to the floor. The dwarf, knight, and beast step forward to help her but she shooed them away. They didn't hide the sadness in her refusal. She stood up again and was about to fall for the third time but the boy step in and helped her to keep her balance. She looked down at him; he was touching her on his own accord. It wasn't ruff but gentle. The touch was somehow comforting like he would always be there to help her.

"Are you okay?" he spoke in genuine concerned like he cared. _It's a mortal trick, you know._

She straightened herself pulling down her blood red dress and readjusting her black leather gloves. She looked down at the gloves that hid her pale slender hands in disgust, "I'll be fine."

She turned and walked straight out of the kitchen. She was far weaker than she realized. _This child has some certain air about him._

_It's distracting you. _

"Goblin Queen!" shouted Hoggle as he tried to catch up with her.

"What you fool?" Her voice had returned.

He bowed his head and pulled out a small red book. Her eyes looked at it in complete hatred. She grabbed the book roughly but noticed something else. She bent down to the dwarf's level. He started shaking in terror. She grabbed his extend arm and toyed with the plastic bracelet on his wrist. He looked at it in horror. He never removed it but always made sure it was hidden.

"Are we stealing, Higgle?" she said coldly.

"Oh…," he continued to look at it refusing to look at Sarah, "No your highness." He stumbled though his words.

She gave a slight chuckle, "I think we are. This plastic-thing doesn't exist in our world, dwarf."

"Oh well I got it you see from a friend," he looked around nervously.

"You are hiding something. What is it?" she spoke to him sweetly but he knew better it was a trick to make him trust her.

"Nothing." He tried to pull his arm away from her.

She grabbed it and pulled the bracelet off roughly that he thought she might bust it, "Be careful with it!"

"Oh it is precious to you! Is it a token of gaining you help on beating the labyrinth? Is someone bribing you to start a revolt?" She toyed with the simple bracelet. It wasn't anything of real value just a simple string of beads. She stopped toying with it and it rested in her left hand. Her vision went dark again and she could hear Hoggle's voice saying something to her "What is that, anyway?"

Someone used her lips to reply, "Plastic."

Hoggle's voice spoke again in curiosity, "Oohhh…I don't promise nothing, but I'll take you as far as I can."

She vision changed and Hoggle was in front of her with his head down trying to figure out what punishment the queen was going to give him. He feared her silence.

"Here you go, Hoggle," she gave the bracelet back to him. She gave a slight smile like one would give an old friend in parting, "Keep good care of it."

She turned away and walked away holding her aching head. Hoggle stared at her. _That wasn't the queen but actually Sarah! She is fighting her way back to us!_ He turned around and quickly went back to the kitchen to tell the others about what had happened.


	9. Chapter 4: Part 2

She rested on her throne. The goblins were doing what goblins do best by making a mess. Her head hadn't stop hurting since her extreme sign of weakness. _It is the boy. The boy is doing something to you._ She tried to figure out what he was doing, what magic did he have over her. She looked at the clock. Time was fading for the runner. The boy would be a goblin shortly. She pulled at her gloves at the thought of it.

She grew tired of the runner stumbling along her labyrinth. It was useless and all in vain. For no one ever won. She picked up the little red book. _All except for one._ She opened it and started to read about the girl and the Goblin King with the unknown name.

She closed it as the clock bong. It wasn't time yet but close enough and the woman wasn't at all close. She didn't have the determination like the girl in the book. Sarah got up leaving the book behind her in the throne and walked away.

xxxx

"I am here to make you a deal," she spoke to the lady who was in some desolate part of the labyrinth.

"Oh another deal, I think I rather not," the woman started to walk in the wrong direction, "You making me lose my charge."

"Yes I'm quite aware of that. But due to the lack of time and that you are completely heading in the wrong direction, I am here to give you something," she stood her ground. Her dark green dress flowing in the wind, she carefully and quite strategically played with the exquisite emerald necklace she wore.

The lady turned, transfixed on the necklace, "What is it?" Sarah could tell she had sparked her interest. The woman was far greedier than Sarah had originally pined. Her plan would work perfectly.

"I'll pay you for the boy and the others in your charge. You will be handsomely well off. This could all be yours," she waved her arms. The labyrinth disappeared and was replaced by a room with expensive trimmings. The lady was now wearing expensive mortal clothes and the emerald necklace.

The woman looked around amazed at what she saw. She looked down at herself and then into the golden mirror on the other side of the room. "This could all be mine?" Sarah used her magic to make the woman less homely and far more attractive for her sex.

She walked behind the lady who was examining herself in the mirror. Sarah bent down and into the woman's ear whispered, "Oh yes. It can and much more. Just make the deal."

The woman turned. Sarah outstretched her right hand, "Do we have a deal, my lady?" Her voice was thick with silk. The lady was going to fall for the illusionary life.

The lady looked around quickly. "So you get the children? They are no longer my burden."

"That is correct. The other three will be given families. The boy you wished away will be in my charge," she continued holding out her hand, "I must commend you on the treatment of him though."

"He is a bastard of a child. Terrible, no manners, you'll have your hands full. No families ever looked at him because of his ugliness," the woman spited out; "If you had made this deal earlier I would have accepted it."

"You only have to shake and this nightmare will be over for the both of us."

The woman looked at her and then reached out her hand to Sarah's. They shook on the deal. The room faded and once again Sarah was in the mortal world of the woman's pigsty of a house. The woman looked around confused as to where all the riches had gone. Sarah smiled ever so sweetly, "Go to your bedroom. There is a trunk there of my own treasure, I give them to you."

Sarah faded into the shadows of the living room. The last thing she saw was the woman running as fast as she could up the narrow stairs.

xxxxx

Sarah was in a remote part of her castle. The thirteen hours weren't up yet but the burning sensation in her hands told her it was close. She sighed. How could no one beat the labyrinth? She was in charge so they wouldn't but why do so many pick the easy way out.

Sarah walked to dark hall towards the throne room where she knew the boy and most likely the dwarf, the knight, and the beast would now be. It would all be over for him soon. That energy she was so fascinated about the boy would be gone when he changed into the goblin. It wasn't a bad fate but he wouldn't be the same.

How could that mortal girl beat such a powerful ruler? In the book it told of the Goblin King's power. It was just as fierce as her power. What had gone wrong? _Nothing._ She could not understand it. The girl had determination and yet kindness that helped her make friends in the labyrinth but there had to something more. _Sometimes the way forward is the way back._ Back to what? Her thoughts weren't making sense to her anymore.

It was the Goblin King's fault. He had fallen in love with the girl. But he didn't help her win the labyrinth. It isn't allowed. There was nothing about the baby that was taken. He was just her half-brother that she was stuck babysitting. What could a tiny baby be to that girl? A girl who seemed to have everything?

Sarah stopped. She could hear crying in one of the dark rooms. She looked in it. On the right side of the wall was a single wooden mirror. She never had been in this room before. She approached the mirror when she looked in she expected to see her reflection but instead a young girl about twelve crying. The girl looked up surprised, "Who are you?"

"The Goblin Queen and who are you, child?"

The girl wiped her runny nose on the sleeve of her jacket. "Sarah."

They had similar names, how odd. "Why are you crying, Sarah?"

"No one loves me," the little girl started crying again.

She didn't understand love. "Why do you say that?" She looked around the little girl's room it was filled with many stuff animals, "I think someone does. Why else would you have such a nice room?"

The girl looked up at her and image faded as did the mirror. Sarah stood there. What was this trickery? She hurried out of the room empty room. _These visions have to stop!_

Her hands were burning more fiercely. She needed to find the boy soon or the magic of the goblins would tear her apart. That girl even had everything and yet she was unsatisfied. _Like you are satisfied?_

She was in the darkness of the throne room. The boy was shaking in fear, "So I won't be me anymore?"

Hoggle patted him, "That's right. But we will still be friends. It's just you won't really remember us."

Sir Didymus grabbed the boy into a hug, "Never fear, you are far brave a lad than many who have venture here. I commend thee!"

"We Friends!" as Ludo too hugged the boy.

The boy looked up at the three of them, "Will it hurt?"

Hoggle shrugged, "It might but we'll stay with you until the end. And if you ever need us…"

The boy's lip trembled, "I'll call."

Sarah's eyes burned. It was a weird sensation. She took off one glove and touched her face. There was a weird substance on her cheek. It sat there on her finger and then evaporated off. _Are these tears?_

The boy gave Hoggle a huge hug he whispered to the dwarf, "Thank you." The dwarf looked confused for a moment but then too grabbed the boy.

_Love._

She step out her heals clicking on the stone floor brought the attention solely on her. She approached them rubbing her ungloved hand with her gloved hand. The boy turned to face her though he stood his ground she could see his fear.

"There is nothing to be afraid of," she said as she lowered herself down to be at level with the boy. The clock was starting to chime the thirteenth hour.

"No one will remember me back home. I won't remember me. I think that is reason to be scared," his voice shook as he spoke.

"All I have to do is lay this hand on you and the change will begin," she held her hand close to her. The magic was burning her but it would be over as soon as she touched him. She sat on the floor beside the orange monster. Many goblins were in shock by this gesture of weakness. She didn't care at the moment.

"Tell me one thing," she was having trouble concentration now because of the pain, "How did the girl win?"

The boy sat at her feet, "She loved her brother. That love brought them back together."

Sarah nodded. It made sense. That is why the girl was crying because she believed she had no one. But the thought remained that she did. "What do you think happen to the Goblin King?"

The boy shrugged, "He was forgotten."

Sarah shook her head, "No. I don't want that ending. He too needs love."

"The girl loved him but wanted her brother's safety."

Sarah sighed her vision was becoming worst. "I don't want to change you."

"Then don't change him, your highness," it was Hoggle. He didn't understand what was happening.

"But you see I have to. It is my duty as Queen of the Goblins." She turned to Hoggle looking at him. "You care about me, Hoggle?" Her voice was so weak. She never went this long. It had been five minutes past the thirteenth hour.

"I do, Sarah. We all do. You are our friend," he knew he could be punished for his speech.

"Friend?" she considered it for a second the thought seemed impossible and yet it was always there. "What was the line at the end?"

The boy cleared his throat, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered," Sarah joined him in saying the line, her vision going in and out of the scene with man with the haunting blue eyes and with the boy with the same haunting blue eyes were going back in forth she couldn't tell which one was reality at times, "I have fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin City for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great."

The boy stopped for he couldn't remember the next line. Sarah paused for a second, "You have no power over me."

And her vision completely went black. She felt no pain anymore. She felt nothing.


	10. Chapter 5: Part 2

They looked at the unconscious form of Sarah too afraid to move her. A small goblin was sitting there looking at her, "What should we do?"

Sir Didymus looked around for anything that would help, "Take her to her room would be best."

Ludo got up and picked Sarah up like she weighted nothing. A gaggle of goblins paraded their way to the queen's chambers. The boy followed unsure of what would become of him.

xxxxx

She laid on her bed, Hoggle smoothed out her hair around her. For once she looked almost normal. She wasn't the hard queen but the lost girl of fifteen again.

"Is she going to be okay?" said the boy from the corner of the room.

Hoggle looked at the boy and back at Sarah motionless on the bed, "I don't know."

The boy took a step forward he was looking at the queen she looked a lot younger now. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I would never hurt her! You have to believe me!"

Sir Didymus patted the boy on the leg, "We believe you lad. We just hope that she comes back okay."

The boy nodded, "I know another story about the girl and the Goblin King."

"You do?"

"The Goblin King came back for the girl but he was in a different form, an owl. The girl was placed to be queen. But the girl, as queen, forgotten everyone who ever love her. The Goblin King was reduced to almost nothing."

The three looked at him trying to figure out what to say. It was Hoggle that spoke, "Yes it is true, the part about the girl. We thought when she came here the kingdom would be ruled by her not by the tyrant that looked like her."

The boy made his way beside Sarah. Her breathing was slowly down. He hesitated and then touched her hair tucking it behind her ear. He bent down not knowing what force took hold he whispered so that none around could hear, "I am always with you precious, you just have to remember."

He strengthened up and looked over at the other three. Their eyes were down in silent prayer. Hoggle looked up at the boy, "We need to go, so the goblins don't go crazy. Stay here for now."

The boy nodded. He turned towards Sarah her features were changing like she was fighting some unknown force. He heard the door close behind him. "Sleep well, Sarah."

xxxxx

Her eyes opened to a large pure white room. She looked around but saw nothing. She looked down at herself. She was wearing quite unusual clothes, mortal clothes; they felt oddly comfortable on her body.

A bright white light appeared in front of her it was small at first like the size of a small to medium size bird then grew larger and larger. Sarah hid her eyes from the blinding light.

"You need not be afraid," it was a man's voice.

She looked up to see a tall slender man with light-blonde wild hair looking at her with a mismatch pair of blue eyes. He was standing across from her wearing a tattered off-white shirt, and pants and his cape was like feathers.

"Who are you?" Even though he was poorly dress she stood there amazed at the sight of him.

He gave a light chuckle and started to walk around her like a vulture would fly around a dead animal, "Surely you know the answer to that."

She stiffened slightly, "If I did I wouldn't have asked. Why am I here?"

"Surely you know that," he continued to walk around her, never truly looking her in the eye.

"If you aren't going to give concrete answers I might as well talk to myself, thank you very much," she began walking to the other side of the room to get away from the man.

"If you don't know who I am or why you are here, then answer my question. Who are you?"

She turned toward him. His cape was flowing behind him but there was no wind. "I am the Goblin Queen."

He let out another laugh and put his right gloved-hand up to his mouth as to hide his frown, "That is not what I mean. I didn't ask what you were but who you were."

She stared back at him. This man was frustrating her like no goblins ever irritated her. "That is who I am!"

The man shook his head sadly at her, "No that is not who you are."

She paused for a moment, "I am Sarah."

He gave her a small smile and bowed, "That's the answer I was looking for."

She wanted to be away from him but yet something kept her rooted on the spot, "Where are we?"

"Ahh…another question, very good. We are on a plane for lost souls, more or less." He looked around at the room.

"I'm dead?" she couldn't believe it, she didn't believe it

"No, precious, you aren't dead just lost. As am I," he sighed and closed his eyes. He looked much older then, more worn down.

"Who are you?" There was something about him. He and the boy could have been confused as one and the same, their features were so similar.

"You must know since you are here," he seemed concerned that she didn't know who he was. How could she they never met? She looked him up and down intensely. _Gloves_

"You are the disgraced Goblin King!"

He shuddered, "Hopefully I haven't been reduced to that but it appears that I have been. If you forgotten yourself how could you remember me?" He looked at her as if trying to find something. Only his blue eyes showed his sadness. "Does the name Toby mean anything to you?"

"Not really," she started but then stopped, "Well I might have heard the name mentioned during some runner's run. And it is the name the boy mentioned. He told the boy about the labyrinth and about you."

"Surely there is something else? Think, precious." He took a step closer. He could see her trying to find something but ended up with nothing.

"He read a story to the child. He is a simple teenager," she said it but it didn't ring true.

"How are you here then if you don't remember?" He looked at her intently. She wasn't a child anymore. She was hardly even mortal anymore.

"I came here because I repeated a line from a book!" She was angry at him accusing her on forgetting something. She knew all!

"What did you say?" He was hanging on for something.

She paused and looked up at him their eyes meeting, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City."

He smiled at her, "For your will is as strong mine and your kingdom as great." He nodded. _Of course that is what brought her here._

She stopped reciting the lines. It didn't hurt her head as it had done before. "The boy did it then?"

"No, precious, you did it to yourself," he thought it was quite clever. She stripped herself of her powers.

She laughed, "I did it! What a story? My hands burning and I was in pain because for some reason or other I refused to turn the boy into a goblin."

He looked at her with an air of respect. She refused her power, her duty very much like he refused to believe at times that mortals were just trash. Indeed she was a lot stronger than he even believed. "Come Sarah precious, let's go for a walk." He held out his arm to her.

"Do you love me?" She remembered him from the vision she had of him giving himself to her.

He reached out and held her face with his hands, "Very much."

He stood there holding her waiting for her to react and yet she didn't. She didn't know why she didn't but something about him made her feel comfortable. "Close your eyes," he whispered to her. And she did.

**End of Part 2**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review if you have time. Part 3 will be uploaded soon *hopefully*. **


	11. Chapter 1: Part 3

**Part 3: Remember Me**

"_Close your eyes," he whispered to her. And she did_.

When she did she felt suddenly relaxed and comfortable. He sang softly to her. She felt him pick her up and lay her down on some surface. He held her close still singing. She fell into a deep sleep with him by her side. And by his side she wanted to stay.

xxxxx

"HAPPY BIRFDAY, SARAH!" someone was yelling and running towards her. She felt so comfortable and didn't want to get up. Then all of a sudden someone jumped on her, "WAKE UP!"

She opened her eyes to a young child grabbing her to wake up. He was around two or three with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was smiling at her. She knew him. "Come on Sarah!"

"Toby!" she grabbed him in a huge hug. How could she forget her own brother? "I missed you."

He looked at her confused, "I not go anywhere."

She released him from the hug and looked around the room. It was her room. Nothing changed and yet she been away for so long. _The owl._ She looked around for the white barn owl that was there. She knew its name and yet couldn't think of it. He was nowhere to be seen. She looked back at the smiling boy. _If this is Toby he should be older. The boy said he was a junior in high school._

"Come on!" he was getting impatient with her and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door.

"Okay, okay!" she smiled at him. _Was it all just a dream?_ It couldn't be. She remembered everything with such detail.

They ran down the stairs. In the kitchen were her parents smiling at her. "There's the birthday girl!"

"No Robert, there's the birthday woman!" her step-mother had tears of happiness in her eyes. Sarah ran to both of them. She had parents. Completely wonderful parents and yet she had forgot all about them.

She grabbed both and kissed them. "I love you. I don't think I ever tell you that enough."

Her step-mom looked at her and seemed more moved to tears than before. Her father hugged her again, "We love you too very much."

They ate breakfast as a family. Sarah couldn't help but smile. She had a family. She belonged somewhere right now.

Her step-mom looked up at the clock, "Oh Sarah you better hurry you don't want to be late!"

Sarah looked at her confused. _Oh yeah I am still in school. _She ran back up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked younger than she did when she was the Goblin Queen and something about her eyes was different. She looked down at the figurine that held a place of honor on her vanity. She gazed at it trying to form his name but it wasn't coming. _I should know it._ She knew his voice she could hear him saying "Surely you know the answer to that."

She grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a loose fitting shirt. It felt so amazing on her. Dresses were fine at times but nothing could beat a good pair of blue jeans. She hurried to brush her hair and hurried out of her room on her way downstairs when there was a knock on the door. She heard her step-mom answer it then yell out, "Sarah! Jared is here!"

She stopped on the landing. She wanted to ask 'Who?' but thought better of it. She turned to see him. He smiled at her. _Oh the guy I went on a date with. _He looked as she started grabbing her book-bag that was on the floor by the door, "You don't need that. Since we are seniors we don't have school today, remember?"

She knew she looked flustered. The teen laughed at her. She gave him a stern look. He ruffled his blonde hair causing it to be messier than it already was, "Come on, birthday girl."

She looked at him not knowing if she should go with him because she could hardly remember him. But her feet decided for her and followed him out the door. She looked around at her neighborhood it all looked the same, "Where are we going?"

"To the park, it's the best place to talk," he grabbed her hand with his. She pulled away. He slowly nodded to himself but didn't say anything about it.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched him. He looked nervous to her. Since they walked in silence to the park, pieces starting falling in place slowly. When they got to the edge of the park after waving at a few (to her guess) classmates, he turned to her, "How are you, Sarah?"

She didn't miss the way he said her name. It was like he was making sure she _knew_ her own name. She looked down at her loafers. They were the same ones she wore during her run of the labyrinth. She was the runner; she was the one who won. She remembered them which kind was the main reason why she put them on even though they were a tad worn out. Actually that's why she put the entire outfit on. She probably looked silly wearing long-sleeves and a vest. "I don't know."

He raised an eyebrow, "Weird night, huh?"

She let out a small sigh, "You could say that." She looked around at the park. She told herself this is where I grew up, that playground is where I got the scar on my shin, that bench is where I cried after prom.

"Will you tell me about it?" He seemed that he sincerely wanted to help her. She silently laughed _help her into the loony ben!_

"You'd think me crazy," she smiled looking at the willow tree where she had her first kiss.

He let out a small chuckle, "I already do."

"Well then what do I have to lose?" She looked over at him. He smiled back at her and egged her to go on.

"I feel…I feel like I have been gone a long long time. That none of this is real or was it the other thing that wasn't real? If that makes any sense at all to you." She waited for him to respond as she looked at the pillar on the far side of the park. That's where the owl whose name is….?

"Actually to me that makes a lot of sense believe it or not. You forget I grew up in a foster home not far from here. Then I left and grew up far away and yet came back here. It was hard to image that any of it happened," he looked at her like he had just said something important and yet she didn't see it. "What are you looking at?"

She looked quickly at him, "Oh the pillar, I saw a white barn owl there once. I love barn owls they are so mystical, so majestic."

He let out a snort type laugh, "Majestic? Yes the magic white barn owl of City Dale Park!"

She gave him a little punch in the arm, "Stop it!" There was something about this guy that confused her. She knew him and it wasn't from school, the prom, or the date.

"Hey!" as he rubbed his arm where she hit him like it hurt though it didn't. She rolled her eyes at him. He looked at her with his blue eyes. Then she saw something.

"Your eyes, they're funny!" _That's wonderful. Insult the boy._

"Well thanks. You have nice non funny eyes. Way to insult mine!" His eyes were so piercing blue she felt like he could see deep within her and looked so old. But the thing that transfixed her was the fact one pupil was bigger and remained bigger than the other. _The boy…the man._ He smirked at her, "Yeah it freaks people out. It's why I got picked on as a young kid."

She broke eye contact with him, "I didn't mean to sound insulting. I guess I never noticed it before." She felt embarrassed. "I guess you always got picked lasted for things then?" She knew how that felt.

"Yeah I did. Except one time though, I got picked first. We did a reading group thing with kids from the high school. The top football player picked me," he walked a little ways with his hands in the pockets of his pants kicking the ground with his worn out sneakers.

She followed behind him then stopped. _Reading group….football._ She looked at his back, he continued walking. _It couldn't be, could it?_ "Jared?"

He turned around not smiling. He looked at her intently, "Yeah? What is it?"

"Where are you from?" it was the only question she thought of and yet knew it wasn't the right question.

He shrugged, "Around. Come on I have something for you." He turned back around and started to walk to the bench she had cried at after prom, the same bench Merlin sat at when she recited lines.

She did a little run to catch up with. "Are you okay?" She could tell something was bothering him.

"Yeah, fine. Just nervous, I guess," he didn't look at her.

"About graduation?"

"Yeah I guess a little," he muttered. She could tell something was up with him since she brought up his eyes.

"Listen I'm sorry if I did something to hurt your feelings."

He stopped walking and took his hands out of his pockets suddenly and placed them on her shoulders. "Listen you haven't hurt my feelings. It just…well…and…uggh…I can't tell you." He let go of her shoulders and walked a bit then plopped down on the bench in frustration.

She stood there watching him. After a bit he reached behind the bench and brought out a small box. "Here, Sarah happy birthday."

She went over and sat down. She started to unwrap the box. It was a small velvet type box, the ones you use for expensive jewelry or an engagement ring. She eyes widen. He watched her, "It's not what you are thinking. I don't think your parents would let us get married, _yet."_

She looked back at him confused on how he said the word 'yet.' She regarded it as nothing and opened the jewelry box. She gasped as she saw the necklace with a pendent of a small crystal with the owl holding it up with its talons. "It's beautiful, thank you, Jaret-d," she quickly corrected herself.

He gave her a slight smirk, "What?"

"It's beautiful, thank you Jared," she repeated.

"No that isn't what you were about to say." His smirk was gone and his face was serious, "What were you saying?"

She embarrassed herself again with this kid. She stammered, "Jareth." That was the name she had been trying to find for so long. That was the owl. That was the man with the long wild blonde hair. She closed the box and looked down at her hands. The same hands that turned so many children into goblins all except one because he looked like Jareth and made her remember him, her friends, and herself. She realized she never knew the boy's name and she'll never know it. She remembered how sad she was after the date because Jared couldn't be Jareth. Later she found out that owl was. _He's gone._ _He isn't coming back._ She put her hands up to her face and started crying.

Jared watched her. He didn't say anything but just waited. Then she started crying. He put his arm around her with his other hand he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Precious I'm here, always."

She tried to calm herself down but when he said 'precious.' It made things worst. "I'm sorry. I should go home."

She tried to get up but Jared held her down, "No Sarah you aren't leaving this time." She looked at him. _Why was he being so nice she had called him the wrong name?_

"You aren't upset with me?" she said it in a small voice.

He held her face whipping her tears away with his thumbs. "No, not at all. You remembered me."


	12. Chapter 2: Part 3

She looked up at him, "Remembered you?"

He lean backed considered what to say for a moment then asked, "Who do you think I am?"

He watched as she looked around unsure of herself, unsure of many things. He waited for her to answer. He always waited and he wasn't patient but with Sarah he could be. She had been through a lot in a short time. He told her, "I won't be upset, Sarah."

She considered him for a moment, "The Goblin King, the toy store clerk, a friend, lover, white barn owl, and the boy." She held her head confused and looked intently at him, "Jareth."

He nodded and grabbed the hand from her head. He lightly kissed it, "Thank you. I have waited so long for you to call me by my real name."

"How is this possible? I knew you before I left to rule the Labyrinth." She tried to figure it out in her head. How could he do it? Then she looked at him knowing how, "You have reordered time!"

"And I have done it all for you," he said holding her hands in his, "It's quite a story, precious."

"But you were the owl?" her head couldn't wrap around the fact he was in two places at once.

"Yes I better start there first."

xxxxx

Jareth was sleeping next to Sarah in his owl form. His dreams kept waking him up, he feared that eventually the beautiful young woman would fade away. He turned to watch her she begin to fade away he got nervous and tried to grab her but it wasn't she that was fading but him. A blinding light consumed him all he could think of was that he was leaving his Sarah. _I am the Goblin King! _

He lifted his wings to realize they weren't wings but a feathered cloak was around him. He looked around the room. It was all white and in front of him stood a girl with dark brown hair who seemed too to have been blinded by the light. He recognized her.

She stared at him in awe, "Who are you?"

He gave a light chuckle. He had just left her side. He walked around her examining her but this wasn't the same Sarah he had just left. This was a different Sarah. She couldn't have forgotten him that easy. "Surely you know the answer to that."

He could tell by the way she acted that this wasn't Sarah the caring, gentle, stubborn and loving young woman but Sarah Queen of the Goblins who must be feared and obeyed. She was annoyed with the way he was treating her. He asked her, "Who are you?"

She only confirmed his believe on who she was. _Sarah why are you like this? _She asked again "Who are you?"

He could tell something about him was similar to whatever was going on in her life. He knew who he was much better than she did. He was about to answer but his name was lost. _Who am I?_ _But she must know._

"You are the disgraced Goblin King!" she shouted at him.

_Yes he was a Goblin King he remembered that. She was Sarah, his Sarah._ He began wondering what else she could have forgotten, "…Does the name Toby mean anything to you?"

He could tell there was something just something there. She mentioned some boy that must have been wished away. He could almost feel his hand burning with the power she spoke of and the pain when it was time to turn a child. And yet she overcame it with the same words she had said to him.

"Do you love me?"

His heart ached for her so much. He touched her wanting to kiss her but knew it couldn't be for she didn't know who he truly was. But with her near he felt complete. He slowly sang to her. He watched as she slowly began to fall asleep.

"I wonder where you will be when you wake up." _I wonder where I will be…_

His eyes started to close.

xxxxx

Years slowly passed.

"I'm counting to three, boy, and you better be down here!"

He was downstairs before she even started counting. He flinched when he saw the wooden cutting board. She shook it at him warningly her mosey brown hair was pulled up into a bun this time. "Get your stuff!"

He picked it up his old tattered backpack. He wanted a new one when school started but knew not to ask for if he did he would have been punished. "Fix your hair."

He tried to comb out his messy blonde hair with his fingers but it didn't help, it never did. He also kept his eyes down when anyone spoke to him. They always freaked them. He couldn't help it. "You've been a burden ever since those worthless parents dropped you here!"

"What were they like?" he never knew his parents. Not even what they looked like. All he knew was Nana. She just mumbled and he held his tongue.

Things weren't much better at school either. He drew pictures of some girl and goblins which scared most of the kids away, all except one. A dark haired blue-eyed girl she loved them, he thought she looked slightly familiar but had no idea why. They would have been friends if she had stayed in the same class but she didn't. However, today they were getting assigned their reading buddies from the big school.

He was out at recess when he saw the dark haired girl running up to a woman with dark hair too but instead she had green eyes. He walked over to the edge of the playground watching them. She hugged the girl lovingly. They saw him staring at them. The girl said something to her mom but he couldn't hear. The mom straighten up, "Wait in the car with dad okay?"

The girl looked back and waved at him, he waved back. He watched as the lady came up to him and knelt before him, "Hi Jareth."

"Hi," he looked at her. She was so beautiful.

"Are you doing okay in school?" She kept smiling at him. He wanted someone like this, someone to care about him.

"Yes I am. You are really pretty," he didn't understand this was the girl he drew all the time but all grown up.

She smiled and slightly blushed, "Thank you." She looked at him like she wanted to tell him so much more. He kept his eyes down to not scare her like he did so many, "You have very handsome eyes. Don't be ashamed of them."

He looked up at her. Her green eyes shone brightly and full of love.

She looked back at to the car. He looked at it too. The girl was in the backseat bored of waiting. A man got out of the car. He was in a suit and tie. He began walking over to them.

"We need to get going, precious," he put his hand on the woman's shoulder. The man smiled down at him and he avoided his gaze, "Keep your chin up, Jareth."

The woman hugged him tightly, "Enjoy reading time and be nice to the goblins."

She hurried to the car leaving the man behind. He then knelt down. "There is a lot I wish to say but can't. You are a smart kid you'll figure it out," he stood up ruffling the boy's hair, "Be careful when picking up the pieces of Olde Smokie. Also don't forget to tell Nana about reading time after dinner." The man wink at him, it was then he noticed that the man too had similar eyes as him. He was about to say something to the man but the man spoke first, "Yes they are similar but we have to get going now Jareth." He turned and followed his wife to the car.

The girl yelled out of the window, "It's Uncle Toby!"

The mom who was about to get into the car stopped and looked over at the teenage boy who had just parked his truck a few spots from them. He waved at them his wavy dirty blonde hair blowing in the slight wind.

The mom hurried over to the teen and whispered into his ear then looked to over where he was standing. He recognized the teen. A lot of the kids in his class had older siblings in high school so he knew who was on the football team. He watched as the boy nodded and gave the woman a hug. He too gave the girl and the father a quick hug too before walking into the school.

He heard the bell ring out that recess was over and ran quickly to the door to line up to go inside. He walked silently back to his classroom thinking about the family. He wanted to be needed like that.

They were now standing in line waiting to be called on by the high school kids. He saw that Uncle Toby was there. The teen spot him immediately and waved. The teacher clapped to get attention of everyone, "Toby why don't you go first."

"Thanks, Mrs. Clark," Toby walked over to him, "Come on Jareth. Let's find something interesting to read."

They walked over to the bookshelves. He could hear the other kids whispering about that he got picked first. "Okay, Jareth. What are you interested in reading?"

"I like goblins."

Toby laughed, "I figured you might," he walked him over to one of the nicer couches and sat down. Opening his book-bag up, "I brought this," it was a small red book, "It might be a little big for your age but my sister used to read this to me all the time."

He listened as Toby read the book. It was amazing full of adventure and strange creatures, especially goblins, "Say that part again!"

Toby rolled his eyes and gave a light chuckle, "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…"

He closed the book when he finished the line, "Well what do you think?"

"She should marry the Goblin King!" he thought it would have been a better ending for the king.

"Oh well it goes on later, but I think you'll need to find the ending yourself," Toby smiled.

"I like you. You are like brother," there was something about the teen that seemed familiar too and it was something to do with that mom, his sister.

"Thanks Jar, that means a lot to me." Toby hugged him, "I got to get going but I'll see you soon okay?"

He watched as the teen left. These people were so nice. They loved him why didn't they save him from his home and give him a home with them. He didn't pay much attention to anything else the rest of the day. That family was all he could think about and that man.

When he said be careful picking up the pieces of Olde Smokie, what was he talking about? He went home after school thinking on how to avoid Nana's old teapot which she had deemed 'Olde Smokie' when he ran straight into Nana carrying it causing her to drop it to the floor.

"Why you clumsy little brat, clean this up!" she stomped to the kitchen to get a rag for him to clean the broken remains of Olde Smokie. He knew he would be punished by not getting dinner. The other foster kids avoided him like he was a bad luck charm.

"What did you all learn today?" she asked all the kids before getting dismissed from dinner. He was forced to sit there without dinner as the others ate.

One by one they listed what they learned and were able to leave. It was his turn now, last like usual. He looked straight at her. He heard the man voice say "Keep your chin up." So he did and the man said, "Don't forget to tell Nana about reading time after dinner."

He cleared his throat, "I had reading time today and learnt about goblins. A girl wished her brother way by saying the right words. It was a really cool book. The boy was taken by the goblins and would be there forever if she didn't solve the labyrinth. The goblins sang and had tons of fun with their king."

"Oh I guess that gives you an idea of running way after all I do for you! Well then if life with the goblins would be so much better for you I wish the goblins would take you away right now, so I wouldn't have the burden of taking care for you anymore!"

He heard noises all around the room suddenly. He blinked and suddenly he was somewhere else. He looked around there were goblins everywhere. He was sitting in some type of throne room. He looked behind him and there was the same mom from before and yet she looked younger more like his drawing. The goblins were dancing around him. _Be nice to the goblins, that is what she said._ So he was.

xxxx

Jareth stopped. He watched as Sarah linked things together. "Okay so how are you older?"

"Oh well since you left I kind of have been ruling again without turning children into goblins," he watched as her brow wrinkled, "You are Underground right now ruling. Somehow when you said those, I didn't think I'll ever be saying this, amazing words it made you come back here."

"I was terrible to Hoggle! And to Sir Didymus and Ludo! We should tell them!" She was about to get up but Jareth held her down.

"No we can't. They don't know anything about what is going on," he looked at her forcefully.

"How do you know? You were seven then!"

"Sarah, listen to me. They, Ludo and Sir Didymus, told me that all communication has been blocked between the worlds. The only reason you ever contact them in the first place was because _you_ wanted to but now _you _are ruling and fiercely protecting the labyrinth."

"That's not fair."

He shook his head at her. "I'm not going to even wonder where your basis for comparison is for that."

She let out a small laugh. He sat in silence as she went through the story again in her head, and then looked up at him confused, "How do you remember who you are?"

He smirked at her, "Peaches are interesting fruits aren't they?" He watched as Sarah's eye brows shot up. He knew he didn't need to say more.

They got up from the bench, Sarah now wearing the necklace started walking towards the pillar. She rested her hand on the cool surface, "So you have been trying to give me hints throughout the school year on who you really were? Why didn't you tell me?"

He nodded. "I couldn't tell you. You had to figure it out for yourself. Besides, if I told you the ending of a book wouldn't you be upset with me. Though, I thought for a moment at the dance you knew." He leaned against the pillar looking up it to the top, "I heard about that despicable challenge later and realized how much of a jerk I was. I frighten you didn't I?"

"Only a little, it was Aaron who had upset me the most," she grabbed his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. She watched as his features relaxed by the simple jester.

"I came to comfort you. Me the majestic barn owl," he smirked. He looked down at her.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You'll forget that will you."

"Nope, I think not. I've been called many things but never majestic."

She let go of his hand and walked a little away disgusted, "Great! I inflated your ego even more!" She then turned around to him laughing, "You even get jealous of yourself!"

She watched as Jareth who she knew as posed and well mannered (at times) got red from embarrassment. "I never said anything about getting jealous. I may have been irritated at the attention…"

"Yes at the attention _you_ in a different form were giving me while _you_ were hiding in my room as an owl." She watched as he opened and closed his mouth, "Can't argue now can you, Goblin King!"

He walked towards her. "Yes I can I just choice not to." He roughly pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**After all of this there it is a kiss! One more chapter to go! **


	13. Chapter 3: Part 3

"Mommy, mommy!" a little girl ran up to her mom after school. The mom looked up from her book as her daughter ran into the room shouting.

Sarah sat the book down on the end table and held out her arms, "What is it, Eliza?"

The girl jumped in her mother's lap smiling, "I met a boy at school with eyes just like daddy! He likes goblins too!"

"Really? That's wonderful! Why don't you go play with Callie while I go talk to dad okay?" the girl nodded as she jumped off and started playing with the lazy old cat.

Sarah watched her daughter for a bit and then made her way towards her husband's office. He was bent down working hard at his dark desk. She rested against the doorframe watching him push his messy blonde hair out of his mismatched blue eyes, "Hey there."

He turned his leather office chair and smiled at her. He opened his arms to her to come forward. She did and sat down on his knee. She looked at his scribbles on the paper, "Is it coming out?"

"Little by little, precious," he kissed her cheek.

"Eliza met young-Jareth today," as she started to read his writing. She could feel him watching her.

"I guess we'll be meeting with him soon, then." He said as he placed the end of the pen in his mouth and started biting it.

"I wish we could bring him here instead of being with that terrible lady," as she pulled out the pen from his mouth and laying it down on the desk.

"Me too but we can't or he won't get wished away," he knew that young-Jareth longed for a family. "But I say he gets his wish eventually to have a family."

She smiled at him and kissed him, "I say so too, Jareth."

xxxx

"Come on we have to hurry!"

"I am hurrying! I'm just making sure we have everything packed," shouted Sarah from the bedroom to her husband below.

She grabbed the suitcases and hurried down the stairs where he was waiting with the other suitcases. "Your tie is crocked." She set down the suitcases to straighten his tie, "Are you nervous?"

"A bit," he watched as she gave him a stern face, "Okay a lot."

"Okay there. We still have enough time left to pick up Eliza from school."

They pulled up at the school. Sarah looked around at it then turned back to her husband in the driver's seat, "Jareth, it's today isn't it?"

He gave a slight nod; his hands were tight on the steering wheel. She got out of the passenger side and saw his daughter run toward his wife. He looked towards the playground to where he knew his younger self would be standing. He looked so much smaller than even he remembered. He heard his daughter whisper to Sarah, "That's him over there. He's a bit shy."

He watched as Sarah straighten up; "Wait in the car with dad okay?"

His daughter waved to his younger self before climbing into the backseat. "Hi daddy!"

"Why hello, are you ready to come with daddy on a trip to the city?"

"Oh yes quite ready," she paused for a moment playing with her Ludo doll, "Are we going to be famous because of your book?"

"I don't know." He had written a kids book about goblins.

Jareth looked up and saw that Sarah looked over at the car. "I'll be right back okay. And keep an eye out for Uncle Toby. He'll park in that spot over there," he pointed.

"You are so smart daddy!"

He got out of the car and walked over to his younger self and wife.

"We need to get going, precious," he put his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at his younger self. His younger self of course avoided his gaze, "Keep your chin up, Jareth."

Sarah gave his younger self a tight hug. He smiled at her. She had no idea how she touched him that moment. She got up and looked at him for a moment then walked to the car. It was his turn now. He knelt down. He wanted to say so much but he knew that his younger self would get through. He told him so. He stood up and ruffled his hair. It was always so messy.

He almost forgot to mention some important things, "Be careful when picking up the pieces of Olde Smokie. Also don't forget to tell Nana about reading time after dinner." He winked at him.

His younger looked at him in surprised. Of course Jareth knew what was going through his head, "Yes they are similar but we have to get going now Jareth."

He turned and saw Toby's truck coming into the parking lot. He saw his daughter get excited about another one of his prophecies coming true. He watched as Sarah hurried over to her brother. She whispered to him. And then Toby looked over and nodded.

Toby hurried over to Eliza and hugged her, "Have fun." Then made his way to Jareth and too hugged him, "Wish me luck."

"You did fine."

Sarah came back and sat into the car. They all watched as Toby hurried into the school then heard in the distance a bell ringing.

Sarah turned to him, "So it begins."

xxxx

"Be good for grandma and grandpa, Eliza!" Sarah hugged Eliza. She stood up and Eliza went over to Toby and they started talking. She smiled at her dad, "Thanks for taking her."

"You know we love it when she stays over," as her father hugged her. "Tell Jareth that we are very pound of his book."

"Oh I will!" as her father and Toby left the hotel room. She looked up at the clock then made her way into the bedroom. She could hear Jareth singing in the shower. She smiled and shook her head. Then sat on the bed and pulled out her book.

As he got out of the shower humming he looked over at Sarah who had fallen asleep to reading. It had been a busy day for them. He smiled he knew it was going to be a busy week coming too, though he hadn't told her yet why. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached over to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. She woke up smiling up at him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," as he bent to kiss her forehead.

He stroked her cheek and started to play with her hair. She smiled up at him, "What's bugging you?"

He stopped and looked at her intently, "What did you tell Toby this afternoon?"

She propped herself slightly. A faint smile still played on her face, "Oh just to be careful because that boy over there is my future husband."

"Really?" He raised an eye brow. He laughed at it. "No wonder why he was nervous!"

"I guess your days of predicting things are over now huh?" as she grabbed his hand playing with his long fingers.

"Oh not at all, how else do you think we have been living so well?" he chuckled.

"You mean you contact yourself that is in the labyrinth!" she was fully up now. He gave a slight nod. He watched as she got excited, "I can talk to Hoggle and all of them again!"

"You can if you wish it."

She smiled thoughtfully. "Whatever happened to Nana?" She had been afraid to ask for such a long time.

"Whatever you offered her, she gets in trouble for it. Apparently she is accused of stealing a few treasured items from a starving young writer and his theater teacher wife," he watched as what he said sunk in, "She gets in trouble with foster care too."

Sarah only nodded not wanting to ask anything else. She bit her lip, "Have you ever wonder what-if I didn't remember in time or if…?"

He cut her off, "Yes, I do a lot. Sometimes I fear that you'll wake up and not remember anything. Sometimes I fear that when I touch you or Elizabeth that I'll turn you into goblins. But in it all I realize it's pointless to fear those things. We have each other. Sarah, precious, you and I have been through so much. We have our fights, we have our terrible moments but we then have those special tender moments."

He paused for a moment, "We help control our for lack of a better word power. You did when you were young for me. I was much like you when I was a younger Goblin King but seeing you and being curious about you gave you power over me. So through the fears, tears, joys and love I know we will always have each other."

She looked at him with a faint smile, "How do you always seem to know what to say?"

He bent over close to her his lips almost touching hers. He looked straight into her eyes, "Because precious I'm majestic, remember?"

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, "That's why I love you." She gave him a seductive smile. "Because you are much more majestic than I realized, at first."

"My dear, if this is a ploy to get me into bed. All you have to do is say so because I have been hopeless yours for quite some time now," as he felt his wife's creamy smooth figure press harder against his.

"Now if you just stop talking and kiss me like you did in the park for the first time," she started wrapping her fingers through his hair. In the deep of his throat she heard him moan.

"Tell me how I kissed you for the first time," he kissed her gently on the cheek, "like that?"

She shook her head. He then kissed her on her nose, "Like this?" Again she shook her head. He nodded with a slight smirk, "I see. Like this then?"

He kissed her on the lips with such a great force that seemed hidden deep within like he was starving for her. He felt Sarah wrap her legs around his hips. He slowly progress his way down to her neck. Sarah grabbed him closer to her breathing heavily.

Slowly they were both laying on the bed hungry for each other's touch.

Sarah pushed herself up looking deeply at Jareth. He tried to grab her back but she would not be moved. "What is it, precious?"

"I love you, Jareth," she looked at him longingly.

He put his hand on her face and cradle it gently, "And I you, Sarah. More than you can ever imagine."

**End of Part 3**

**and**

**The End **

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please tell me what you thought of the overall story. I've been working on this for quite some time (way before even Love Eternal) and it is quite a bittersweet feeling having it all done. Part 1 was done long before there was ever a Part 2 or 3. I actually redid Part 2 twice, though it always ended up being that Jareth came back as a kid and that Jared was something more than what he truly was. In the original Part 2 Sarah remembers everything but does kidnap Toby. So how was it having a cruel Sarah? A mortal Jareth? **

**I am also open for any ideas on what I should do next. I will hint however, that I am currently thinking on a Jareth story. I am thinking about having it be from strictly his point-of-view. **


End file.
